The present invention is directed to is directed to a cartridge for use in a dispensing tool and arranged to receive at least one foil bag containing a single component or a multi-component mass. The tool squeezes the mass out of the one or more bags. The cartridge has one or more axially elongated receiving chambers open at each end with plural chambers extending parallel to one another.
A single component or a multi-component mass, often used in buildings, motor vehicles, ships, aircraft, machines and numerous other apparatus, is at the present time supplied in so-called foil bags. The foil bags are hose-like containers particularly well-suited for pressing or squeezing-out the mass held in the containers. The advantage of such foil bags, after the mass has been completely squeezed out of the bag, is that all that remains is the compactly compressed foil of the bag. As distinguished from the other commonly used rigid containers, the volume of waste is considerably reduced.
Since these foil bags have no side stability relative to their axial direction, they must be inserted into so-called cartridges during the dispensing or squeezing-out operation and such cartridges have receiving chambers corresponding generally to the external diameter or external contour of the foil bags.
A device for squeezing material out of hose-like or bag-like containers, where the material is a viscous or pasty mass using conventional squeezing-out tools, is known from DE-GM 8 901 554. Such squeezing-out tools include a triggering lever and a cylindrical tubular member for receiving the containers, and a piston rod with a piston. When the triggering lever is operated, the piston rod is propelled forwardly and the piston presses the container and squeezes out its contents.
The known patent publication discloses that the piston must move through the cartridge with each new squeezing-out operation. The mechanical stress acting on the piston causes it to experience rapid wear. Furthermore, each time the hose-like or bag-like container is emptied, the piston and piston rod must be pulled back into its original position.
Due to the oversize of the piston, friction is generated between the piston and the inner wall of the cartridge receiving chamber during the return motion of the piston and this operation involves the exertion of unnecessary force on the part of the person operating the tool. Further, such friction produces additional mechanical stress on the wiping edge of the piston.